UTAU wiki
Welcome to The wiki about UTAU, UTAUloids and creating synthesized singing that Currently with and growing! Before browsing the website, please take the time to read our usage Terms and Conditions, the House Rules, and the UTAU Usage Policy. By using this website and navigating it, you are agreeing to the conditions stated on the 3 articles. Should you have any questions, complaints, or need assistance, ask the administrators; Orochi Herman, and our in-house Japanese consultant, Damesukekun. }} ;March 22, 2010 :VIRUS WAS GIVEN THE GTFO. ;11111 3, 2222222 VIRUS IS NOW IN!!! :Kazumi Kawa's page has now been added. ;March 21, 2011 :Destiny Auduo's First UTAU Anniversary is today! Check her wiki page for the updated ACT 3 voice bank!. :Kato ACT4-1 Has been released. :Albion V1 ACT2-4 Has been released. A :Virus 7 has been detected in UTAU wikia! :Michi Ayako ACT 1 has been released and she has a wiki page! :Albion V1 ACT1 Has been released. ;March 20, 2011 :The HoliLOIDS have been taken under the wing of the MiraiLOIDS, creating a MiraiLOID total of 6 UTAU! :M♥lly ACT1 Has been released. :Koneko Chikara Now has an ACT1 VCV voice bank and has a new design! Please Check it out! :Embattled UTAU voicebank author Ricardo lost his YouTube account. He has also declared retirement from the Vocaloid and UTAU scene due to prior controversies he was involved with. This marks the official "death" of Riki Leon. :Kurata Kaori page has been created. ;March 19, 2011 :Albion V1 has been added to the Wikia. :Rokune Zon has been added to the Wikia. :Rokoko Ayouha's vb has been released. ;March 13, 2011 :Shiki Mineko page has been created. :Koneko Chikara's LOW APPENDS for ACT4 are now here for download! :Aya Yashinne's voicebank is now up for download! :Hika Tei has been released with demo song. ;March 12, 2011 :Koneko Chikara's one year birthday is today, hear her VCV demo's! :Yusune Yoru page has been created. ;March 11, 2011 URGENT : A 9.4 (US: 9.8) magnitude earthquake has hit Japan, and has caused tsunamis and many aftershocks. Stand strong Japan, our thoughts are with you. In behalf of the collective overseas community of UTAU, we hope Japan can rise from this very heavy trial. ;March 11, 2011 :NOTICE: Utauloids that are inactive for more than a year will be moved to Deceased UTAUloids for cleanup without notice. If you want to keep your Utauloid alive, please make regular voicebank/homepage/song updates. Don't neglect your creation. Take care of it with love. ;March 11, 2011 : Thank you Orochi Herman for taking that down. You are greatly thanked from me and Lyn! :Findings: Snowloid and Lynny were framed for the vandalisms. Both were talked to, and denied the vandalism claim. (and presented proof they were not responsible for it. :Due to the high amount of vandalisms the Feirune pages garnered, they will be locked so that only registered users can edit them. Old news archives can be viewed here. ; Browse for UTAU voicebanks aka. UTAUloids * By First Name (Also single-named characters, regardless of status) * By Family Name (Regardless of status) * By Japanese Name (Regardless of status) * By UTAUloid character type: Regular Voicebank, Derived Voicebank, Subspecies, Fanmade. * By Language Capability: Single, Bilingual, Multilingual (Regardless of status) * By Voice Capability: Diphonic, Triphonic, IPA * By Brand * By Country of Origin * Upcoming UTAUloids (general page) * By Voice Type: Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, Contralto, Alto, Countertenor, Tenor, Baritone, Bass, Treble, Sopranino. * By Voicebank Encoding: Katakana or Hiragana, Romaji or English Alphabet or Both. ; Section title * UTAU in English! - Click here for link and instructions! * UTAUloids - Now with tons of new entries for Single Language UTAUloids! * WIP UTAUloids - Upcoming new voicebanks! Now sorted by activity! Categorize yours now! * Fanmade UTAUloids - Fanmade characters from existing voicebanks! * Collective UTAUloids - Groups that have been making voicebanks! * Fail UTAUloids - Look out! Could yours be possibly a FAIL UTAUloid?! ; Section title * UTAUloid Subspecies - Genderbent and alternate versions of UTAUloids created by the same voicebank author! * Private UTAUloids - UTAUloids kept to themselves... * Deceased UTAUloids - MIA, retired, dead or abandoned voicebanks... * Pageless UTAUloids - UTAUloids who need their own page; a must look for contributors. * Blacklisted UTAUloids - Do not emulate these voicebanks, they can't follow rules! ; UTAU Operation Tutorial * Introduction to UTAU * UTAU orientation for western and English users. * A quick orientation to the Japanese language and culture. * Community and Usage Guidelines and Rules * Preparing your system to run UTAU. * Downloading and installing UTAU. * Making sure your UTAU installation works. * Choosing and downloading UTAU voicebanks. * Decompressing voicebanks. * Installing UTAU voicebanks. *Converting UTAU voicebanks from Kana to Romaji. * The Essential UTAU Toolkit ; Tutorial for creating vocals using UTAU. * A guide to UTAU's GUI. * Making your first vocals using Defoko. * Tweaking and editing UST files. * Exporting vocals to WAV file format. * Importing from a VSQ file. * Importing from a MIDI file. * Exporting a UST file to VSQ or MIDI. * Voicebank syntax troubleshooting. ; Creating your own UTAUloid. * Introduction to creating UTAU voicebanks. * Languages, syntaxes and language priority. * Naming your UTAUloid and creating character profiles. * A balance between aesthetics and visualization of voice. * Preparation for recording. * Recording list of syllables. * The actual recording. * Post-recording tweaking. * Kana vs Romaji Recording * oto.ini tweaking. * Testdriving your own created voicebank. * Finalization, publication and promotion. ; Advanced and expert UTAU usage topics. * Forced Multilinguality * Automatic Language Compatibility. * Promotions of western voicebanks to Nico Nico Douga. * Making an existing voicebank understand both Romaji and Kana. Go to Alias Encoding for a tutorial. * Voicebank troubleshooting. * Voicebank optimization. * What to do with badly-recorded voicebanks and what can be done. * When re-recording badly-recorded voicebanks is not an option... * Protecting your voicebanks from plagiarism. * Voicebank Diphones. * Voicebank Triphones/VCV. ; Any productive help is welcome! * To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article * Visit these categories to find out what articles may need their pages standardized or cleaned up: Category:Profile pages requiring upgrade, Category:Profile pages needing cleanup ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse